comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-04-15 - Art and History
Linda brought Jean Grey and Pixie to the nearest Gallery that has some of her art on display. She showed her art pieces. The observant might note a few odd details. The stone pieces sometimes appear to be gouged out rather than carved with chisels..almost as if they were clay instead of stone. Some of the paintings show not a single brush mark, as if the paint was placed there without touching the brush. Karen shows up at the art gallery a bit later, she had to make that meeting, some one hundred percent biodegradable Styrofoam project to make better coffee to-go cups. Still, she is curious about the art, she can after all look at it, even if touching up Mount Rushmore is about the best closest to art she has been. Jean Grey is heading along with Linda and Karen, "I'm glad that you two are able to reconnect." she offers over and glances over at the paintings. "Interesting. These weren't done with physical contact with the canvas,were they?" Linda replies, "I use a very fine funnel with a stopcock, it allows for adding paint as finely as a brush, but without the visible strokes." Not entirely a lie...though she usually moves the paint telekineticly she had to work out how to duplicate the effects,in case of any questions. Jean Grey nods thoughtfully, "I see." She's not fluent in how to paint, so it goes right past her. "That looks like a technique that requires a lot of patience to do so." "Patience and coordination, if your hands shake in the slightest you can lose the right look," Linda admits. "It can take days, you need to rest when you get the slightest bit fatigued. I work on other things when my control starts to slip." "Oh, hello, nice work." Yeah, not the greatest at art. Still her vision scans down to a tighter level to the paint. "Nifty." She offers at the explanation. Jean Grey smiles cheerfully, "Everything takes work and care. The payoff would hardly be as grand at the end if everything came easily." "Patience and coordination, if your hands shake in the slightest you can lose the right look," Linda admits. "It can take days, you need to rest when you get the slightest bit fatigued. I work on other things when mu control starts to slip." Linda sighs, "Sometimes it is worth it just to DO the thing...other tines it seems like no reward is worth the trouble." That is true both of art and heroics. Jean Grey cracks a smile, "Well, you do it for a living and as you love it. Sometimes that means it takes a bit of extra work and pain." Karen nods as she listens to the two with a bit of interest. "Well, I tend to do things I like and call it work.. Then I never feel under paid." Of course, being a multi-millionaire means under paid is rarely an issue at the fast food joints. "You just have to feel you want to do it.. That is the heart of the matter, at least for me." Jean Grey chuckles, "The joy of being a CEO I guess?" She offers to Karen. "Forgive me, I'm not exactly familiar with your business. You're a competitor with Stark Industries and LexCorp, right?" Linda listens, she knows little of Karen's day to day life. She had not even known she went by Karen before today "LexCorp and Stark Industries, hardly a competitor. They would barely think of me as a subcontractor. No, we are a pair of, well, fortunate hobbies. Starrware was originally a internet security programming firm, and when it grew, it paid for my true passion of Green industries. We work with efficiency, clean energy, and reducing carbon foot prints. Some building designs. We're no WayneTech, that is for sure, though they tend to throw a few contracts our way too." Jean Grey nods, "Oh, fascinating. Forgive me, I'm really bad at technology so all this is going to go over my head." She offers cheerfully. Then glances to Linda, "Maybe Ms. Starr might be interested in trying to commission you for something if she likes your work?" Linda says, "I generally have my commissions come through the galleries I work with. My agent then checks to see if I have any conflicting commissions...as noted it takes time." Especially when she is doing it gy hand rather than mind. "Well, I suppose I could, we tend to environmental pieces, keeps people reminded of their jobs, kind of like a construction company might have bridge pictures or what ever. But, if you do those.." Karen offers. She takes a little more time to look over the two women than she does the art a moment. Jean Grey takes a moment to curiously try a quick surface mindscan of the two if possible if she's not noticed. "I'm bad with both art and my ability to work a computer is limited to turning it on and off if its being fussy." Linda responds, "What kind of environment piece do you have in mind? Did you mean something large scale, or something mood effecting?? I can do either." "You know, woodland scenes, nature scenes of animals or jungles or water falls. That kind of thing. Maybe a beach or some polar bears playing in the arctic." Again, Karen never claims to really know art. Jean Grey looks curiously at Karen, her eyes blinking as she glances back at Linda, "Is that the type of thing you might enjoy drawing?" Linda admits, "Many of my pieces have been a bit...darker. I have had some, emotional diffcultues that express themselves in my art...but I do some lighter stuff. Look over there." She points at a pair of pictures on the wall. One is a picture of what seems like an 6 to 10 year old girl riding a skateboard between the stars. The Other is a beautiful landscape that Karen will recognize...one simply does not forget the sight of the garden of Eden. "Yes, like that.." Karen says with a point at the Eden picture. "That is, very familiar and comforting looking." Then she glances back, "What difficulties, why the darkness? Or is that just one of those, it is art, I either get it or I don't?" Jean Grey smiles a bit, "That looks lovely." she looks over at the picture. "You seem to have drawn them very peacefully. What did you use as inspiration for that one?" Linda blinks back tears, "It is a memory of a dream, what Eden must have looked like to Adam and Eve when they could see it but not go back." Pretty much accurate, though it is a memory of the actual place after the Angel of Love restored it...following bringing her and Karen back from near death. "Ah.." Karen says, swirling a toe of her pump into the floor lightly, "Yes. Well captured." Great, now she went and upset Linda. "Things of beauty, redemption. Like that." Push the positive a little. Jean Grey looks back and forth rapidly. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She doesn't know what is going on, but she understands the sudden flash of pain, even if not the source or the meaning. Linda admits, "The other one is the one that makes me sadder." The image of the garden only reminds her a point in her own life. The image of Ariella really was a dream image, but a dream sent to try to reassure her that her daughter was alive and well, somewhere... "Ah, sorry." She should have changed into the boots if she planned on stepping in it that often. Karen bites the corner of her lip, taking a couple of seconds, then sighing. "Trees, right, trees are more my thing I guess." Her eyes scanning for more adult imagery as well. Jean Grey shakes her head, "I'm still sorry and.. I'm glad you were able to find something to inspire yourself from it." Jean's voice is quiet and soothing as she feels the pain radiating off of Linda. "And I hope in time you can use the dream to help you find peace." Power Girl looks around and realizes several pieces are images of Supergirl. Or would that be Supergirls? There seem to be several of them represented. Cir-El, and the current one, the one with wings of fire, the a teenage one who looks a lot like young Kara did when she arrives but younger still... Karen takes a moment to step away, looking over the 'family portraits' sort of, this time she uses a keener study though. What the poses or choice of uniform says about Danver's thoughts on them. Jean Grey cocks her head lightly at Karen and at Linda, "You fond of her?" She points at one of Supergirl curiously, but takes a step back, having a sense that this is meaningful for the pair, not necessarily for her Linda says, pointing at a picture of a Supergirl who seems to be halfway turned into someone else starting from the right side of her body, "That Supergirl once saved my life. She...turned me around. I would not be who I am today without her," "I know it is silly, I sometimes fancy I look like a few of them. You know, blondes and all." Karen says with a faint smirk. There is a nod as she looks at the other Supergirl portrait. Jean Grey glances back and forth from Karen to Linda and slowly quirks a brow. "Is this something private?" she offers gently. "I can leave." Linda says, "Back then, I felt great sympathy with Supergirl, I felt like an alien in this world, someone who never quite fit in...and who had terrible luck with men. I suppose that was why my father called her to rescue me rather than some other hero when I was kidnapped." There is a faint laugh from Karen, "I can relate to that, I still sometimes feel like an alien. Maybe that was part of the attraction to computers for me." Well, that and having been trained by a society that had possessed computer tech for several millenniums. Jean Grey looks back and forth between the two, and just goes quiet as she lets the pair talk, content to just listen in. Linda gazes at the pictures of Ariella and Eden for a bit, and says softly, "There is a reason these two pictures are not for sale." "I completely understand." Karen offers, looks at her watch again, the life of a CEO, she sighs, and reaches to her purse. She pulls out a gold business card case, and then an ink pen. One card is passed to Jean, then another she scribbles on quickly -If you need to talk, old friend, PG- "I put my buyer's info on that one so you can call Ms Danvers." Jean Grey shifts to watch at Linda and gives a gentle nod. "Thank you." She takes the business card and then goes to tuck it into her purse. Whatever is scribbled on the other card she makes a point of not looking at. Linda sniffles and whispers, "I miss you pumpkin." She takes the card from Karen and says aloud, "I might get back to you. Her is my card...well my agent's card really, so you can call about those commissions." Karen nods and takes the card, then turns to head out, "Have a good evening."